


我对你的感情就像那两条坐标轴上的轨迹

by feixu_708



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M, Stony - Freeform, 吵架也要秀恩爱, 商量怎么拿宝石的那段时间, 复仇者联盟4, 理科生的浪漫, 盾铁 - Freeform, 被秀一脸恩爱
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 23:49:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20218303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feixu_708/pseuds/feixu_708
Summary: 老梗，把数据跳进坐标轴能得到一个图案的那个





	我对你的感情就像那两条坐标轴上的轨迹

今天我所想要叙述的故事，是在Tony Stark说出那句话开始的。

一般好故事的开头，都会有一个比较吸引人的地方，或许是一个词，或许是一段话。在Tony和Steve的故事中，Tony的那句话就是故事的吸引点。

既然是吸引点，自然不会平庸，不能太过通俗，太过平淡，最好是如同一颗炸弹爆炸一样引人注目。

就像这句话：

“你懂我对你就像洛伦兹吸引中在x坐标相着10－5平方的初始点在T＝30时画出的两条轨迹吗！”

那可真的如同平地一声雷，让围观的无辜复仇者被炸地硬是愣了几秒。

Steve微微张着嘴巴，刚刚吵架的那股激烈的劲儿还残留在他的身上，但他已经憋不出一句话，只能用起伏的胸脯代替表达了自己极度懵逼的情绪。

终于，在差不多五六分钟之后，Steve才在众人的注视下，理直气壮地吼出了一句：

“不知道！”

此言一出，众人说切，而Tony的白眼都要翻到天顶，他非常不文雅地朝Steve比了一个某指，拍拍屁股直接转身走人。

Steve虽然在不懂Tony说些什么这条路上行走已经不是一天两天了，但每一次他都不是很爽，这种不爽在Tony和别人一起说他听不懂的话语时会成倍增长，可以说他占有欲有点强。不过就算是Tony开车到基地门口得意洋洋地告诉他他搞清楚了时空穿梭那一瞬间，Steve除了欣慰、“我就知道你可以”、“你是最棒的！”等情绪，还是夹杂了一点小小的不爽。

而且他知道这家伙就是故意来气他的。

不过这样一句话还是成功让我们的美国队长陷入了迷茫，不仅仅是对于这句话的理解，更重要的是因为当时肾上激素狂飙和Tony吼得太大声，他压根就没听全这句话到底是什么，而Friday因为Tony的指令压根就不搭理他了。

“刚刚发生了什么？”Rocket从沙发上爬起来。“我只是不想听他们两个拌嘴，然后发生了什么？”

“Stark说了一句很奇怪的话就走了。”Clint咬着笔头。“谁知道他刚刚说了句什么？”

“我也没听清。”Steve摇头。

“我都不知道他们怎么吵起来的。”Lang小声说。

“我记得是…”Rhodes眯了眯眼睛。“洛伦兹吸引？不好意思Cap，你们两个一吵架我基本上就不会听了。”

“我也没注意听，我只记得什么，坐标，轨迹之类的。”Natasha也迷茫了一会儿。“洛伦兹吸引中的啥啥啥有什么初始点…”

“初始点之后是什么，在什么地方的轨迹？”Clint接话。“老天爷，他嘴皮子太快了。”

“我只听到X坐标相着10什么的…”Steve眉头紧皱，那沟壑快可以夹死一只蝴蝶。

“洛伦兹吸引中，在x坐标相着10…10-5？10-4还是10-5，然后10-5平方…”Lang也加入了思考行列。“反正应该是个方程式？”

“Stark说他对Cap就像那一长串。”Clint盯着天花板。“谁形容人和人用方程式的？”

“我觉得挺Tony的。”Rhodes失笑。“他不经常这样吗？”

“天才的形容词真是…让人不知道怎么吐槽。”Natasha挑了挑眉。

一旁的Bruce则一脸凝重表情盯着不知道哪里，似乎是在努力想些什么，他过了好一阵子才突然站起来，不知道从哪里抽出了一张纸，开始一边念叨一边开始在纸上写了起来。

“Bruce？”Steve见状，往他那方向走了几步。“你记得吗？”

“没有，Steve，我和Thor一样不会听你们吵架，事实上很多时候你们两一说话很多人就不想听了。”Bruce抬头意味深长看了他一眼。

“为什么？”Steve疑惑。

Rocket很夸张地大笑了一声：“还为什么？你俩两句话就能吵起来！最神奇的是再过两句话你们又能莫名其妙和好，而且大部分是你向他低头，明显你对那铁小子有意思！”

此言一出，Natasha险些把咖啡喷了一桌子，而Clint则露出一个非常微妙的表情，一直没有说话的Thor戴着墨镜坐在一边呈呆滞状态，分不清是被这话吓得还是本身已经睡死，Lang已经找不到了下巴，Rhodes一脸冷漠看着Rocket，总有一种他下一秒就会抡起凳子砸向他的感觉，而话题中心的Steve则维持着夹死蝴蝶的皱眉表情，但若仔细观察，就能看见他白皙的皮肤中已经透了一点红色。

不过历经那么多大风大浪的花孔雀老流氓早就不是2012年那个单纯耿直的直男，面对小浣熊干脆面的调侃，Steve也只是眉毛不经意地上挑了一下，一副并不是很在意Rocket这句话的样子说：

“是啊。”

这下轮到Rocket哑口无言了，他露出一个极其嫌弃的表情：“你俩还真是一对啊。”

“什么？什么一对？？？”Lang面带惊悚地站起来。“不是吧？美国队长和钢铁侠？”

Steve扭头给了Lang一个非常扭曲的笑容，Natasha则抿嘴，和Clint交换了下眼神，Thor像是终于反应过来一样摘下了墨镜，露出一个非常憨厚又带着几分嘲笑的表情：“你才知道啊，我和他们打齐塔瑞的时候就发现了有苗头了。”

Natasha捂眼：“大家，刚刚不是还在说Tony那句话是什么吗？”

“我们这群人偏题技术一流啊。”Clint将双手搭在后脑勺。

“等等，你们两个是不是也早就知道了？”Rocket毛绒绒的耳朵动了动。“我就说这两个人怎么相处模式那么奇怪，敢情明撕暗秀啊。”

“所以内战，除了索科维亚协议的因素，也可以算是复仇者父母离婚？”Lang终于找回舌头，却口出惊人。

Clint没忍住‘噗’了一声：“你可以这么认为。”

Steve则翻了个白眼。

“那个。”一直在角落不说话的Nebula突然举起了手。“你们是不是要知道Tony刚刚说了什么？”

Natasha赶紧点了点头，好让自己和Clint从那么多年夹在这两位复仇者领导的恩爱的恐怖遭遇中稍稍脱身一会儿：“你记住了？”

“我刚刚没有听他们说话，但是。”Nebula指了指自己的眼睛。“我其实，有自动录像功能，刚刚发生的都存储在这里。”

所有望着Nebula的复仇者们陷入了诡异的沉默。

Rhodes第一个打破了沉默：

“那你怎么不早说！！！”

看了Nebula给的记录后，复仇者们又陷入了诡异的沉默。

“我觉得我刚刚，似乎又看了一遍狗粮现场。”Natasha有些受不了地闭上了眼睛。“我在基地那么多年到底是怎么过来的？”

Rocket做了一个呕吐的表情：“刚刚还没注意，第二次看感觉两个人说着说着要脸贴脸了。”

Clint则直接捂住眼睛朝Thor挥了挥手：“快，给我你的墨镜，快。”

Thor很耿直地摇了摇头，表示我自己也要用。

“至少我们知道他说啥了。”Steve赶紧开口。

“洛伦兹吸引中在x坐标相着10－5平方的初始点在T＝30时画出的两条轨迹…”Rhodes看着面前纸上那一串字，放弃地摇头。“不是我擅长的。”

“Bruce。”Natasha朝刚刚就在不吭声不知道在写什么的Bruce扬扬下巴。“你肯定会吧？”

Bruce抬头看了一眼，嘴巴里发出一声‘哈’：“我刚刚就是没听清T的数值。”

“我以为你压根没听。”Steve又皱起了眉头。“是什么？”

“额…”Bruce看着纸张，露出一个非常诡异的笑容，其中还夹杂着‘我不太好’的情绪。“哇哦。”

Rocket第一个跳上桌拿起了那张纸，而当他看见纸上的图案时，浣熊的表情都扭曲成了一团：“这不是之前Quill总是喜欢给Gamora写的…我的老天爷。”

其余的复仇者们不约而同地凑上去，在那张白纸上看到了一个非常非常熟悉的符号。

在坐标轴围绕中，一个非常明显的心形闯进大家的眼睛。

而在复仇者们围绕中，Steve也彻底变成了红色。

END

花絮：  
Natasha：那么多年了，你们两个能不能放过我。


End file.
